Jack and his two loves
by Kathryniskrunk
Summary: I am not good at summarys to spare me.! this is a story about how Jack loves to girls and well ummmmmmm just read it and if u loke review flames welcomed!


Jack and his two loves Reference to Natsume's Harvest Moon: A wonderful life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to harvest moon I just own the plot!  
  
Chapter 1

Jack, still single, had his eye on the seed seller's helper, Celia. He often dreamed of marring Celia and having his own little child to take care of the farm when he grew old. She was his exact personality too! She wasn't too wild like Muffy, and wasn't too serious like Nami. But of course, Celia didn't like Jack as much. Yeah for a friend, but did she ever think of him like a husband? Jack was too worried and confused; he began to forget about his work. He worried for such a long time; he started losing money by buying worthless things to impress Celia. Every day he ran outside and spent hours picking flowers for Celia. But he never noticed Muffy always watching.

Muffy, unlike the other girls, loved boys uncontrollably. For you who have the game, she took pills to keep her uncontrollable need to herself. Jack was the only boy who was her age. Galen, way to old, Rock way to ugly, and Van was way to fat! Muffy adored Jack, and although he didn't know, Muffy stalked him.  
One day, Jack decided he had better make a friendship with the other girls incase he had no chance with Celia. Muffy was the first to be visited since he found her first. He found the biggest Mist Moon he could find and walked into the Blue Bar. Griffin kindly showed Jack to the back of the bar where Muffy was sitting. Still having the flower in his hand, he walked up to Muffy. "Hi" He said. "This is for you." Muffy looked as if to die right there in front of him. She grabbed the flower with her eyes glittering with green. "Thank you so, so, so, so, much Jack!" She almost shouted. "This is my absolute favorite flower!" Jack looked puzzled. "Uh, ok then..." Jack started to walk toward the door. "Wait!" Muffy cried. "Are you busy on Saturday?" Jack stopped and thought about Celia. What if Celia said no? What if Celia really liked Jack and saw him with another women? But what if Celia didn't like Jack and he could have a shot at Muffy? Jack was confused and said whatever came to his mind first. "No I am not busy on Saturday." Jack was shocked he said it, but it was final, Muffy seemed to glow now. "Pick me up at 11:00 PM!" Jack nodded and walked out of the bar.  
It was Saturday, and now all he could think of, was Muffy. He seemed to fall in love with Muffy, her long golden hair, he bright green eyes, her little red dress. He looked at the clock. 9:00 PM the clock read. Jack hurried to the Tool Shack and gathered his best clothes. Although they looked exactly the same as he had on, it felt fresher and more elegant. Now, it was 10:00. Jack ran to the Barn and got on his horse, soon galloping to the Blue Bar. He took out a Mist Moon and came into the Bar. Muffy was politely sitting on the stool. "Why hello Jack!" Griffin said. "Have you lost your mind, dating Muffy and all?" Griffin laughed. Muffy leaded Jack outside and took the flower. "Yall have a good time now!" Jack and Muffy got on Jack's horse and road off towards Carter's Dig and Vesta's Farm, where Celia lived. "Where to?" Jack said. "Let's look at the stars on the mountain!" Muffy sighed, pointing to the long narrow path leading up. "I never have been this way." Jack said. "I'll show you where to go" Muffy grinning. Jack and Muffy were now sitting on top of the mountain looking at the red stars. "I always loved you Jack," Muffy said out of the blue. Jack didn't know what to say. So, he told Muffy everything. How he always loved Celia and how now that he tried to be friends with Muffy, he started to love her back. Muffy giggled. She leaned over Jack and from then on, Jack couldn't remember what had happened. Now, Jack's mind was on Muffy. Celia was no longer an option. It was now all about winning Muffy's heart. Everyday he brought flowers to her, and sometimes they went on dates!  
After spring ended, Jack woke up to a knock on his door. He suspected it would be Muffy, or at least Takakura. But to his surprise, it was Celia. Jack almost falling over, Celia took out the blue feather and handed it to Jack. "Will you marry me Jack?" Celia whispered. Jack put his hand on Celia's shoulder. "I am sorry Celia, there is someone else." Jack said back. "Someone else!!" Celia screamed slapping Jack. She dropped the blue feather and ran off the farm crying. Jack stared at the blue feather, when a thought crossed his mind. He picked up the blue feather and rushed into the house.  
He had another date with Muffy, he would then propose to her. Jack got on his horse and rode over to the Blue Bar. Griffin wasn't there, but he knew Muffy was in the back. Suddenly, something crossed his eye. Gustafa's green elfish hat lying outside of the door. Then he heard Muffy giggling. Jack swung open the door. Gustafa was kissing Muffy!! Jack yelled. Muffy let go of Gustafa and looked at Jack. Muffy, Gustafa, and Jack all stood still. Then, Muffy whispered "I am sorry Jack."


End file.
